Part of Both Worlds
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: "I understand what you feel like, being a part of both words. You've always known, haven't you? That you are part Greek as well as Roman. Now, that it's been thrusted into your face, you must accept it." Apollo/Octavian. One-Shot. Yaoi.


**I had a poll going and had this pairing on it, well, it got me curious. I mean, it had one of my favorite gods and one of my favorite characters in it, so the pairing must be good, right?**

**Whatever, though, if the pair sucks. I could care less. I'm writing this as a challenge because, well, I'm that person that challenges myself because I have no life :P**

**Pairing: Apollo/Octavian**

**Side pairings: Octavian/Percy(one-sided), Nico/Percy(mentioned).**

* * *

_**Part of Both Worlds**_

The augur groaned as he walked up to the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. All the couples, they were annoying. Everyone was so happy and in love. It was sickening to the blonde.

What right did they have to be so happy with him being miserable?

Why did the stupid son of Pluto—or Hades, or whatever the brat was—have to steal away the beautiful son of Neptune? Of course, Octavian knew any form of relationship between himself and Percy was an impossibility, but he still was a beauty to look at. Now, with him on vacation with that idiot "ghost king", the blonde had no one to stare at, to gawk after (Though, if asked, he would never admit to it).

"They are all idiots," Octavian muttered, making his way into the white marble temple. "What is the point of love, anyway? Most relationships are only held together by lust."

A chuckle echo off the walls. "Why is that what you think relationships are about, my little augur?"

Octavian's blue eyes snapped up. Leaning against Jupiter's statue was a tall man. He had golden blonde hair—falling to his shoulders—and blue eyes as bright as the the sky itself. A sense of mischievous glistened in those blue eyes, as if he was planning some trick or another.

A strange sensation through his spine and gut told Octavian exactly who this was.

"Lord Apollo," Octavian said, kneeling down. If anything, the blonde wasn't stupid enough to defy his own ancestor.

Apollo laughed. "Stand up, no need to be so formal with me." The augur did as he was told, only to be met by a large grin. "Come on, now, follow me."

The blonde Roman trailed behind the god, wondering what was going on. It was rare that any child of Rome should see a god, much less their own ancestor. "Lord Apollo—"

"Drop the Lord, it makes me feel older than I am," the god chuckled.

"Apollo," Octavian scowled at the way the sun god was acting, "Please, enlighten me about why you are here."

"Blah!" The god stuck out his tongue. "You sound like my sister, always formal and blunt. It's quite annoying to think my own family would be so much like her."

"What is wrong with Lady Diana?"

"Diana?" Apollo looked skeptical for a moment, then a look of realization passed his features. "Oh! Yes, my sister is fine. Uh, Diana is fine, you just are too blunt, like her."

Octavian didn't respond to that. He wasn't sure how. The male had never pictured Lord Apollo to be so... easy-going. So laid back. So, well, Greek.

No, this couldn't be...

"Apollo, what are you doing here!" Octavian growled, standing in his place.

The god turned, "What was that, my little augur?"

"You are a Greek! I do not wish to have anything to do with them."

Apollo simply smiled. "Oh, really? That didn't stop you from taking a liking to Percy Jackson, did it?" The augur's face turned a shade of pink. "See, you do like him. Percy is Greek, you know? A son of uncle. Tell me, now, if you hate Greeks so much, why have you taken a liking to Perseus?"

"That does not concern you," Octavian muttered. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking away.

"Whatever. You want to learn why I'm here, follow me. You not curious, feel free not to." Apollo smirked and continued to make his way to the back of the temple.

The blonde stared after the sun god for a good minute, before trekking after him. Octavian's face was set, showing a neutral expression, no need to excite Apollo. For all he knew, the god was planning on handing him over to Lady Venus for his messed up love life—or lack there of.

Octavian growled. "Where the hell did you go!" He snapped, not seeing any sign of the god.

"You know," Apollo breathed in his ear, "I'm the only god who translated perfectly from Greek to Roman. Therefore, I am one in the same. All my children, my ancestors, they are the only ones who are truly both Greek and Roman. So, unlike Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, you, my dear little augur, are the perfect mix of both."

Octavian jumped, but was stopped as arms snaked around his waist. "What the bloody hell!?" His head pounded with confusion at Apollo's words. He was a Greek? No, Octavian was a Roman, a full blooded Roman. In the name of Jupiter, this could not be true! He could not be a Greek! "Stop with your annoying lies, Apollo. AND LET ME GO!" He finally lost his short temper.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the god shook his head, curly blonde hair flying everywhere. "And here I thought you would understand. It is no lie, Octavian. You are as much Greek as you are Roman. Now, it is up to you to accept it into you. There is nothing wrong with being one nor the other."

"Of course there is something wrong with being a Greek!" Octavian yelled, pulling himself from Apollo's grip. He turned to stare into the god's bright blue—beautiful—eyes. "If I'm a Greek, then I'm not structured. Greeks, they do not care about planning nor order. They do not understand."

The music god cocked his head to the side. "So, you think just because you have part of a different culture in you makes you any different than you are?" Octavian didn't need to respond, the broken face gave Apollo enough of an answer. "Octavian, my dear little augur," a smile came on the god's face as he touched the boy's face, "you can not be anyone but you. Even if you were not a legacy at all, you would be no one but yourself."

The way he smiled sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. Apollo's smile was so carefree. It seemed as if even if the world was coming to an end he would still smile just as brightly. It was terrifying, yet thrilling.

"How do you smile so easily?"

"How do you not?" Apollo countered, laughing.

Octavian set his brow. "Can you take anything serious?"

"Can you not take something serious?"

"No."

"Awe," the god pouted. "You are not fun." Slowly, another grin came to Apollo's face, this one more twisted. "I'll make you have some fun!"

"How will you do that exactly?"

"By fixing your romance problems!" Before Octavian had the chance to think, Apollo had pressed their lips together.

The blonde's eyes went wide and he pushed away from the god. "What the fucking hell! You can't just go around kissing people you nitwit!"

This only made Apollo smile more. "Are you saying if I asked it would have been okay?"

"No!"

"Why?" The child-like Olympian cocked his head to the side, a gesture that Octavian couldn't help but think was adorable. "What is wrong with me kissing you, my little augur?"

"Stop calling me that!" Octavian snapped. At seeing the god frown, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "It is not right, not only am I your ancestor, but you are a god."

Suddenly, Apollo had his arms around the frustrated boy. "So? I see no problem with this. Have you seen my family? We are a pile of incest. Perfect example of that is Zeus and Hera, or even Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. I could give you a million other examples, as well, but have other ideas of how to spend that time." Octavian glared up at him. "You really are cute."

Despite his attempts, a blush spread across Octavian's checks. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be even considering what the music god offered. No, he should have flat out denied Apollo and left the temple immediately. Yet, the idea of such an act—an act that broke all beliefs of the mortal world—it was so tempting.

The demigod lifted his head just enough to kiss the annoying sun god. He felt Apollo's arms tighten around his waist so the augur brought his own arms to wrap around the god's neck.

"Ah!" Octavian let out a cry when he felt his back being slammed against the marble wall of the temple. His cry turned into a moan as lips attached to his neck. "St—stop that."

Apollo's chuckle racked through his body, sending more pleasure down his spine and to his cock. "So stubborn. You've never bottomed before, have you my little augur?" His slender fingers wondered down to the male's toga, tugging it off—along with his shirt—before unbuttoning his jeans and disposing of them as well.

"Sh—shut up," Octavian stuttered as the cold air hit him. "Just, shut up you idiot." He reached for the god's clothes, only to find them already gone. The blonde bit down his surprise, only to release a gasp as those long fingers began to circle his entrance. "Don't do that!" He hissed out, arching his back to get away.

"But you like it," Apollo laughed, plunging his fingers in, earning another hiss from the blonde beneath him. "See, you are getting harder with my every touch."

The blonde augur looked away with a red face. He had never known this feeling before. The feeling of being exposed, of being truly embarrassed. There had never been a situation that he couldn't talk his way out of, couldn't take control of, couldn't turn the odds in his favor. Now, with this annoying god treating him this way, he felt vulnerable.

Was this how the other's felt, his prey? Was he just as worthless as them?

A hand was placed on his chin, lifting his face. Octavian stared into those blue eyes, before so playful and now very serious. "Don't think like that. You are strong, both of us know this, that is why I like you." Apollo kissed the teen, deepening it quickly. In Octavian's moment of distraction, the Olympian took this chance to remove his fingers and lift the smaller male up.

The augur threw his head back and let out a cry of pain when he felt Apollo's cock enter him. Octavian clawed at his back, trying to let out some of the pain he felt to no avail. He wrapped his legs around the god's waist in an attempt to make the pain leave, leaning his head against the other male's shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright, my little augur?" The sun god asked, running a hand through Octavian's blonde hair.

He felt a small nod against his neck. "Just—" Octavian took a sharp breath, "Just move bastard."

Apollo chuckled, "As you wish." He received a glare that was quickly broken as he—first slowly, then faster—thrusted into the teen.

"Oh gods," Octavian whispered as a pleasure filled him. It was so, strange, being filled. The sun god had been correct when he'd guessed that the blonde legacy had never bottomed before. Octavian had always felt his pride get in the way at any opportunity to. _He _was the dominate one. _He_ always had control. But, now, he was at the mercy of Apollo, and Octavian wasn't sure if he liked it.

A hand wondered to the demigod's cock, slender fingers wrapping around it and tugging. "You are quite hard," the god mused. "Do you enjoy this? The idea that you aren't in control?"

Blue eyes shot open, anger filling them. "No!" Octavian yelled, pushing away from the wall with enough force that caused the Olympian to stumble backwards.

Apollo landed on the marble floor with a loud thud, Octavian laying on top of him.

The blonde glared down him. "I am in control, not you!" He snapped. Octavian began moving his hips, lifting them so he could slam down on the god's thick cock.

Apollo was stunned. Watching the augur move like that, it was sexy. The god reached out and began tugging on Octavian's own cock, earning himself a moan. "Very sexy," Apollo decided.

The blonde gasped when he felt the cock brush against his prostate. He adjusted his angle and slammed down again, successfully hitting it. Octavian shut his eyes and bite his lip as he continued slamming into his prostate while trying to hold his load as long as possible. A tongue licked his ear, making his eyes snap open. "You look so sexy right now," Apollo whispered into his ear.

That sent Octavian over the edge and he released his load onto their stomachs. "Apollo!"

The god grunted as he felt the blonde's walls tightening around him. Just as he was about to release, cool air hit him. Apollo looked down and saw Octavian moving to take his cock in his mouth. "You will not ejaculate inside me," he muttered before taking the thick cock in his lips, only to have the god's load shot into his throat a moment later.

Octavian laid down beside Apollo, stiffening when the god's arm was laid around him. "Don't you even think about treating me like some chick," he growled.

This only caused the Olympian to laugh. "I figured that much," that didn't stop Apollo from kissing Octavian on the head. "So, what do you take of this? Where does this leave us?"

"You are a god," Octavian answer. "You do not form relationships with mortals, nor your own kin. You will go back to Olympus and I will go back to my duties as augur of Camp Jupiter. There is no us."

"Nah," Apollo grinned. "I think I'll keep you for myself. Which means, when can I come back and feel that amazing ass again?"

"Shut up," the blonde growled. "That doesn't happen. This never happened. As far as I am considered, once we both leave this room, I will never see you again."

Apollo frowned at the male. "You aren't as bad as you think, you know that Octavian. You may think you can go without the love of anyone else, but you can't. Everyone needs someone to lean on at one point," he ran his hand through Octavian's blonde hair. "I'm going to be your someone."

"Quit reading my mind!" Octavian snapped, sitting up. "It is an invasion of privacy and no one, not even gods, should possess that power."

"I wasn't reading your mind," Apollo countered, frown deepening. "I try to avoid using that as often as possible. Earlier was an accident, I did not mean to. Now, I just can understand how you feel."

"Leave me alone," the augur whispered. "I've been alone for my whole life, why does it matter if I have anyone with me now?"

The god wrapped his arms around Octavian from behind. "I care about you, let me in please?" He kissed the blonde's cheek. "I understand what you feel like, being a part of both words. You've always known, haven't you? That you are part Greek. Now, that it's been thrusted into your face, you must accept it. I've been facing the fact that I am part of both worlds—both so different—since the start of the Roman Empire."

The augur shook his head. "No, you don't get it. Of course, I always had suspicions since I got here as to why people seem to feel uneasy around me. It was horrible, you know? Even Lupa and her wolves treated me differently, as if I was a traitor walking on thin ice. That is why I decided to give them a reason to hate me."

"I can understand why you would do that," Apollo whispered. "Why do you think I invented the plague? Give them a real reason to not like me." The god sighed, looking off into the distance. "We are not different from each other, the best of both worlds."

"What?" Octavian turned to stare at the god with surprise.

The cheeky, bright smile came back on Apollo's face. "That's right, Octavian, the best of both worlds. We are the best of Roman and Greek." He laughed.

The blonde augur couldn't help but smile at the way the god acted so carefree. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was refreshing. He sighed, standing up and putting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Apollo asked, a pout on his face as he followed the blonde toward the entrance of Jupiter's temple.

"Reyna called a meeting today," Octavian rolled her eyes. "I can not skip out."

"Does that mean you considered?"

Again, Octavian rolled his eyes. "In the Field of Mars, there are a few caves, you should be able to find them. Meet me there after dinner."

"So there is an us?" Apollo asked.

Octavian frowned, thinking about it for a minute. He turned and kissed the god lightly. "Perhaps," he smirked before jogging off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
